Not Everyone Wants to be a Summers
by alex29
Summary: This story takes place in season five right after the episode when dawn finds out that she is the key, PLEASE REVIEW, Sorry in my first chapter i state that Joyce is dead when she really isnt thanks for reading!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Alex Summary: This story takes place right after episode 13 of season 5 "Blood Ties" when Dawn finds out that she is the key. Timeline: from blood ties until the end of season 5 Pairing: Spike/Buffy slightly DISCLAIMER: I am aware that the characters and the town of Sunnydale do not belong to me. I am not making money off of these stories. All characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox and whoever else produces this show.  
  
Chapter 1: Not Everyone Wants to be a Summers  
  
Buffy is lying awake in her bed in the late afternoon, thinking about the past few days. She thinks of all the memories of Dawn that aren't real but the love she still has for her. The help that spike provided for her, if Riley was ever coming back, and if her mom would be ok. All the thoughts are getting mixed and buffy feels herself beginning to cry, just then Joyce runs in and yells "Buffy! Dawn is gone! She left a note saying that she can't keep putting our family and friends in danger and that she wants be something besides a key. What does she mean, Buffy?" "I'm not sure, but I'll find her I promise." "Buffy be careful she's not in the best shape right now." "I know."  
  
Mean while Dawn has traveled a little over a mile away from home, when she sees a boy she used to have the biggest crush on. He comes up to her and says "Hey Dawn what are you doing all the way over here, don't you live like a couple miles from here?" "Hey Kyle, and no I don't have a home. Well.not anymore at least." "Why what happened are you ok?" "Yeah im fine, I just don't want to live at home anymore." "O.well then where are you going to go? "I'm not sure yet just anywhere away from here." "Can I come.you know just for the ride and all" "Sure why not." As the two are walking side-by-side Buffy is franticly looking for Dawn, when she realizes that she can't find her alone. She hurries over to the magic shop where the scoobies are all hanging out. As they all greet her thinking that everything is fine she yells "Dawn ran away and I need your help to get her back.please help me look! If Glory finds her then none of us will see her again!" Willow is the first to speak "Didn't she runaway just a few days ago?" "Yes but this time she left a not saying that she couldn't put my mom and me in danger along with all of you and something about wanting to be more than just a key. So will you guys help?" Xander jumps up and says "Buffy what kind of friends would we be if we didn't. Just tell us where to go and we look." "Ok Xander you and Anya go look around here and maybe she took another trip to the hospital, so check there to. Willow and Tara you guys take the neighborhood around my house. Giles here is a list of Dawn's friends go to the addresses and ask if they know where she is. My mom is going to wait in the house to see if she comes back. Giles is the first to realize that buffy didn't assign herself anything "Buffy what are you going to do?" Im going to ask spike to help me search the graveyard and to find out if there is any place that she cant get this so called "power" that she wants. Ok everyone if you find her take her back to my mom and keep her there!" Buffy hurries over to the graveyard to find spike. She knocks down the door to see spike watching passions as usual  
  
Tune in and see what the scoobies, buffy and spike and dawn do next. In chapter 2 Homesick 


	2. Homesick

Author: Alex  
  
Summary: This story takes place right after episode 13 of season 5 "Blood Ties" when Dawn finds out that she is the key. CHAPTER 2  
  
Timeline: RIGHT AFTER BLOODTIES IN SEASON FIVE CHAPTER 2 OF MY STORY  
  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy slightly  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am aware that the characters and the town of Sunnydale do not belong to me. I am not making money off of these stories. All characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox and whoever else produces this show.  
  
Chapter 2 Homesick  
  
"Spike I need your help!" screamed buffy "Ugh! Bloody hell, what is it now!?" "Dawn is gone, please help me find her." "Again? I mean right.ok lets go."  
  
Buffy and Spike search the graveyard thoroughly but cant find dawn.  
  
"Spike do u know any places that Dawn could get some kind of mystic powers?" Umm.yea the guy we went to when she tried to bring back your mom. Besides that no." "Alright lets go"  
  
As Buffy and Spike are going to the other side of town to get guys house, Dawn is just arriving there.  
  
"Kyle wait here I have something to in here."  
  
Dawn enters and the sees a messy old home with tons of books opened and tons of papers and dust all over.suddenly a man pops out of the hallway "Your that young girl who tried to bring your mother back."  
  
Before he can finish Dawn says, "Yes that was me, but I decided not to go through with it." "Ok.then why are you here?" "Im looking for a kind of power. I don't know how to explain it but I want strength like a slayer, can you give me something like that?" "No im sorry I can't.but I can give you half that power, I can't give you the power of a vampire but only half. I have a vampire that is willing to give half his power in order to be able to be in the sun." "Would I be able to be in the sun as well or would I have to hide in the dark to?" "Yes since there is only half the power its only half the deal of being a vampire." "Ok I want it, where is this vampire?" "Right here"  
  
Dawn sees a shadowy figure come out of a dark room. As he walks into the light she sees a young teenager like herself. The boy had green eyes, a tan completion with brown hair.  
  
"Hi im Kegan, are you the one who is taking my power?" "Yea that's me." "Not that im trying to turn you away by any sort but it's a lot harder to be a vampire then you know." "Im not scared.are you? Cause if you are that's pathetic." "Im not scared, it was just a warning."  
  
After another 10 minutes of who was scared more the man decided to break them up and said, "If you two are done lets go! I don't have all day."  
  
With that being said the both got ready for the spell to be cast. The old man moves slowly to his supply box and takes out a bunch of old black and red stones. He hands the boy the red  
  
"Make a circle with these stones."  
  
He takes a few steps towards dawn and hand hers the black stones. He tells her to do the same with the black stones as Kegan is doing with the red. After they both finish he put a necklace over Kegan's neck and recites the phrase "He who had the power shall give it up, for another he will take this cut." With that part said he makes a knife and cuts his chest and lets a little blood drain into a wooden cup. He continues "Let the one without the soul be free, and bring the power upon the key!" The red stones begin to glow, flashes of red come out of every stone. He recites the phrase for Dawn "May the human show no fear, her fait near. What she loses can and will be gained to the cure the one whos heart and soul has been attained." Dawns rocks glow and black shoots out of every stone Kegan's, red lights of each rock goes into each of Dawn's black ones. Five minuets pass and the lights have dissolved. The man tells dawn to try out her power to see if all went well. "I want you to think of something that makes you mad, and you will change." Dawn thinks heard and remembers how she had to figure out that she was the key, as she gets angrier her face changes. She is feeling an overwhelming feeling of pain but she likes it, to know that there aren't anymore rules holding her back and she is so free to do what she pleases without having to worry, all her stress and fear is fading as her power is taking over. The pain leaves and she looks at her arms to see them huge and muscular, she takes a few steps to the mirror to see her face completely transformed.  
  
"So what do u think? Is it what you wanted?" asked Kegan "Yeah its.perfect. Wait I still have a soul and I wont have any desire to want to create destruction will I?" "No your fine." Replied the man, his face had a pleased look as if he knew what he had done would make problems arise. "I feel this weird sense that someone is coming I can feel them." "That would mean that the slayer is near, it's a sense that all vamps get when she is near." Kegan said. "O my god I have to go thank you! How much do I owe you?!" "fifty." replied the man.  
  
Dawn gave him the money as quick as possible and headed out, to see that Kyle wasn't there, a not was left on the ground in the dirt:  
  
Dear Dawn, I came on this trip with you to tell you that I couldn't stay its getting late  
bye,  
Kyle Dawn ran as fast as she could because the sense was getting stronger and she knew if she stayed any longer that they would find her! She rain down the street and hoped the fence. Just then Buffy and Spike showed up.  
  
"This is the place." Spike said Ok.whatever, look what I found." It was the letter Kyle had written to Dawn, she forgot to erase it..  
  
Keep reading to See what happens next chapter!!! 


	3. Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide

Author: Alex  
  
Summary: This story takes place right after episode 13 of season 5 "Blood Ties" when Dawn finds out that she is the key. CHAPTER 3  
  
Timeline: RIGHT AFTER BLOODTIES IN SEASON FIVE CHAPTER 3 OF MY STORY  
  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy slightly  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am aware that the characters and the town of Sunnydale do not belong to me. I am not making money off of these stories. All characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox and whoever else produces this show.  
  
Chapter 3: Nowhere to go  
  
"If she went straight then she would have hit a dead end, so I don't think she went that way." Said Buffy.  
  
"If she went right then she would end up heading home, so the only way she could have gone was to left and hop the fence."  
  
"Alright what are we waiting for lets go!"  
  
Dawn feels her senses getting stronger but she can't do anything because there isn't anywhere to really go. The only place she can go is out of Sunnydale but she inst ready to do that, she may hate her position is this world right now but not bad enough to leave.  
  
"Spike that's her! DAWN!"  
  
"O shit shes here, but I cant change.she can't know."  
  
Buffy runs over and grabs her.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing!?! And further more why don't you want to be here. o yeah I would love to know what kind of power your searching for. CMON WERE GOING HOME!"  
  
Buffy Grabs Dawn from the arms and drags puts Dawn in the middle of Spike and her.  
  
UGH! Let go of me! Im sick of you treating me like im three; im 14 get over it! I want to talk to Spike alone!"  
  
"Fine whatever but were goin to talk rather you like it or not, Spike keep an eye on her."  
  
Buffy moves up a little faster leaving Spike and Dawn to be alone.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about niblet?"  
  
"Spike you're a vampire and everything.what do u think about it?"  
  
"Its ok.I'd rather be a human though."  
  
"Really I think being vampire would be awesome."  
  
"Don't even think about it you know Buffy would kill herself you did that."  
  
"Ugh-o; I think I have something to show you."  
  
Dawn transforms and the look of Spikes face grows in excitement.but at the same time shocked.  
  
"What in the hells name were you thinking.and don't think im going to let you off Buffy is going to know about this right now!"  
  
"Spike you cant!"  
  
"Look I know that you like me, because I don't treat you like you're a little kid or whatever but, you have no idea what you have just don't to yourself!"  
  
"I know I like it! God I knew you wouldn't understand!"  
  
Dawn marches off at a quick pace but Spike runs up and grabs her, Buffy sees what is happening and runs over.  
  
"What is going on now?"  
  
Dawn tries as hard as she can to change back but she cant focus and nothing is happening.  
  
"Buffy look at this!"  
  
Spike put Dawn down, Buffy's grew big with anger and shock.  
  
"O MY GOD! I knew that you could be stupid but this.my god you've done it now!"  
  
Both Buffy and Spike hold each of Dawns arms. Dawns face has gone back to normal by the time they reach their home. They open the door and walk, Buffy directs Spike to sit on the couch as she calls everyone to tell them that she found Dawn and they can all go home and rest.  
  
"Mom were home."  
  
"Buffy! Is Dawn with you?"  
  
"Yeah shes here alright, but shes not the same as she was before she left."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Go ahead Dawn tell her, tell her what you did to yourself."  
  
Joyce's face grows concerned  
  
"Im not just a key anymore and im not a kid! I am a vampire.  
  
Joyce's face switches from concern to shock.  
  
"What!! Buffy how do we changer her back!?!"  
  
"I don't think we can, is it possible, Spike" "Only if she got the power from magic making her half and seeing that she hasn't been gone for more than a day and the note outside that magic store than, its possible."  
  
"You hear that Dawn, were changing you back and I will make sure something like this NEVER happens again!"  
  
Joyce sends Dawn up to her room so that she, Buffy and Spike can have an adult chat.  
  
"Spike since you know about all this vampire stuff is it going to be painful for Dawn?"  
  
She might feel something for a little while, Joyce but otherwise just a little shock."  
  
"And Buffy please just talk to her."  
  
"I can't talk to her cause its just going to end in me screaming at her."  
  
"She doesn't understand what is happening Buffy, to her this is the end of the world. Shes 14 and has realized that her life is all a lie and that it might come to an end any day now. Dawn needs her sister not the slayer. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah I got it but she wont get any freedom let alone respect from me until she earns it back. After today I don't even know if I will ever be able to trust her again."  
  
"Well since you can't I already put some hard windows up in her room that she wont be able to open.just in case."  
  
"Thanks mom, im goin to walk Spike home, cmon."  
  
Spike and Buffy; talk about various things until they come to spike's cript.  
  
"You wanna come in, you know I always like company."  
  
"Sure why not. I mean maybe just for a little while."  
  
"You want some scotch?"  
  
"Yeah it will relax me."  
  
Spike and Buffy sit on the new couch that Spike put in his crypt.  
  
"Look I just wanna thank you for all that you did for me today and Dawn. I know she can be annoying but you have always made sure that shes safe.thank you."  
  
"Hey its no problem the once you have been around for as long as me a little 14 year old hormone bomb isn't so hard to take care of.you'll get used to it to sooner or later."  
  
"That's what im worried about my mom might have more problems than we think she has already warned me what to do if she doesn't make it. And I can't even take care of myself how in the hell am I supposed to take care of Dawn? I can't control her and I can't talk to her because every time I do she has this weird thing where she thinks that im insulting her or trying to make her look bad, I don't even think she likes me that much."  
  
"If you don't know how to take care of then this is the time that you need to start trying, your mom is going into surgery in three-weeks, Try to bond with her."  
  
"Your right.for a loser your pretty good at this stuff."  
  
Buffy leans into Spike. He is slightly hesitant to do anything because she could be drunk but remembers she only had one drink, which means for once she actually really wants him.  
  
"Buffy what are we doing, I mean not that I don't like it but this is wrong and you know it."  
  
"Isn't this what you have been waiting for, well here it is you want it."  
  
"yeah, I do. But this doesn't seem.o bloody hell! Never mind cmon."  
  
Buffy finds her way to Spike's bed. The two make love for hours and its not for pleasure, both feel something between them that they have never felt before, never with angel or dru. After a few hours Buffy goes to sleep as Spike sits awake on his back looking up at his ceiling thinking how lucky he would be if he could spend forever with the girl right next to him. Everything he was worrying about and was confused about doesn't matter for once in his life he doesn't have to work so hard to be happy it just comes when Buffy is around. All the stuff that upset him is gone with the wind, because all he can think of is what he is going to think of what to tell Buffy when she wakes up.  
  
Maybe I could sing her something or a poem or just say it out loud. Err I don't know but I gotta think of something."  
  
Then came up with the best thing he could think of..  
  
See what happens in chapter 4 


End file.
